changes
by xXhateloveXx
Summary: umm i suck at summary's bella x jasper sorry read and review please ill fix the summary later rated for later chapters


Disclaimer: i don't own twilight__jasper or Bella and i diddent come up with the paring

_Thoughts _regular talking

(AN: can someone tell me how to post a second chapter my friend doesn't like doing it for me it's an unwanted annoyance)

Changes chapter 1 Bella?!

"**Jasper!**" yelled Alice kinda loudly to our sensitive ears

"Just a second I'm coming Alice" i said kinda slowly "what do you need?"

"To tell you that, you have to go to forks. and watch over Bella for us." Said a happy Alice who then added "we're come and see you soon though!"

"Umm ... ok?" I said too stunned to think straight "why do you want to send me and not Edward?" a asked kinda cautiously.

"Because Edward and i are being chased by the voultri silly and everyone knows Edward will over react to any thing." said Alice knowingly

"Umm ok but where am i goanna stay?" i asked "because the wolves burnt down our house." I stated

"I don't know ask Bella when you get there" said Alice as she pushed me out of the house

"I love you Alice and bye." i said

"Don't dawdle Bella could get hurt out there and she's friends with the wolves!" shouted Alice

I ran all the way to bellas with-out stopping for the whole 3 hours _why did they send me why not Edward after all he is her fiancée or Emmitt he and rose would have gladly gone?_

Finally i got to her door and quietly knocked

B Pov

Knock knock

I got up to answer the door and fell on my face 5 or 6 times trying to make it in one peace i screamed "one sec."

"OK" said the voice behind the door as i got to the door i couldn't help but wonder who's here with Charlie at work?

As i opened the door i held my breath unconsciously then gasped at the person behind the door it was Jasper of all people so i jumped up on him and gave him a big huge hug and also knocked us over on to the lawn and thought_ that's what i get for surprising a vampire _ and i giggled

J pov

_Whoa where did that come from _ i thought as i landed in the soft grass beside bellas front porch _ who'd have thought Bella could jump so far or knock even a vampire over with the force of her jump!_

"Hi Bella, how are you?" i asked as i hugged her back

"Good" replied Bella

"Can i come in and where can i rent a room?" i asked getting rite to the point.

"Ouch!" said Bella as she stubbed her toe "and you can stay here Charlie wont mind, i Promus!" she added

"Ok thanks but for some reason i don't think Charlie will go with that." I said as i watched Bella fall flat on her face then i picked her up and put her on the leather couch and ran to grab her glass of water then remembered to tell her to go shopping "you need to go shopping for Alice." I said

"Ok so how long are you staying here?" Bella asked "and ill go shopping... but your coming with me" she said

"Ok ill go with you because I'm staying for good until you have to leave" i said as i chuckled then a car pulled up the drive way it was Charlie

He came through the door then said "Jasper what are you doing here? where's Edward ? Did something happen to him? Where's Alice? Why did you come and not Edward i want answers." Said Charlie with that short rush of questions

"Edwards fine and he couldn't come he's got a job now and i wanted to move back to forks" i replied fastly

"Oh where are you goanna stay because people burnt down your house?"Asked Charlie

"Actually i was hoping i could rent out your base-ment?"I asked cautiously

"Umm ok? I'm in a hurry i got to go to Canada to go to a conference so ill be back in a week, k bells?" Charlie said as he grabbed a suit case and made a bee line for the door "see you soon kay guys?"

"Yes Charlie" we both said

"Ok bye now" said Charlie as he closed the door behind him

"So you couldn't weight to be alone with me or something?" i asked as Bella blushed

"n-no –what! No i "i cut Bella off by placing my finger on her lips and saying

"Sssshhh, its ok i was just joking!" i said making her laugh as i pushed her onto the couch and tickled her!

Just then my phone rang it was Edwards ring tone so i listened for a minute

There was a barber and his wife  
and she was beautiful...  
a foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason for his life...  
and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.  
And he was naive.  
There was another man who saw  
that she was beautiful...  
A biased vulture of the law  
who, with a gesture of his claw  
removed the barber from his plate!  
And there was nothing but to wait!  
And she would fall!  


So soft!  
So young!  
So lost and oh so beautiful!

Then i answered the phone

"Hello?"I said

"Hi" answered a female

"Tanya?"I asked curiously.

"Yeah "she said sadly

"Why do you have Edwards phone?" I asked a bit annoyed

"Because-because there dead a-all o-of them-m we found there house b-burnt a-and t-there was no remains any-anywhere..." Tanya said trailing off

I just hung up the phone then dropped to the floor in front of the couch dry sobbing

"What's wrong?" Bella asked

"There there a-all d-d-dead" i said my voice breaking

"Who's all dead?" Bella asked

"all of them – Edward Alice rose Emmitt Carlisle Esme..." i trailed off as belle's emotions hit me like a wave and all her emotions were so stronger i thought ' how can a human have such- such strong emotions with out falling apart'

Then the tears started to fall down belle's cheeks and i couldn't blame her for that, because as i think I'm dry sobbing so i sent calming waves over bolth of us wail begging Bella to stop crying and finally i just wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed room. As she was sat down on her bed she hugged me

"Please don't dont go i-"she was cut off by me pushing my lips against her lips and caught her by surprise?

"You dont need to ask ill always stay with you when you need me and even when you dont but when you dont want me ill accept that too." I said

(END OF CHAPTER 1)


End file.
